The invention relates to a cooling and dispensing system and more specifically one that would be installed in a draft beer tower having a conventional beer tap faucet.
Beer needs to be kept at 39 degrees in order to prevent foam from coming out of the draft beer tap faucet. The kegs in which draft beer is stored can easily be kept at 39 degrees with existing cooling systems. A major problem is keeping the draft beer in the beer line and the tower at 39 degrees. When draft beer reaches 42 degrees, too much foam forms and at 52 degrees it is almost all foam. The longer the beer line, the greater is the problem in keeping the beer at the correct temperature before exiting the spout.
Several patents have been granted for structures utilized in keeping the beer in a beer line adequately cold. The Daun U.S. Pat. No. 2,638,758 discloses a novel refrigerated tap rod. The Redlin U.S. Pat. No. 2,675,822 discloses a beer dispensing system capable of dispensing beer into a glass with the beer holding its carbonization by adding a head of foam on the top of the drawn beer. The foam acts to seal off the beer and retain the carbonization and flavor brewed into the beer.
The Thompson U.S. Pat. No. 3,865,276 discloses a portable keg tapper having a portable ice container adapted to be supported on the top of the keg. The Bevin U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,445 discloses a high speed beer dispensing method that provides the proper temperature to prevent excessive foam when it is being dispensed. The Lamont et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,400 discloses a liquid dispensing system that permits the use of water as a coolant and utilizes parasitic cooling from a walk-in cooler. The Burton U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,887 discloses a beverage dispensing system having a tower mounted on the top of the refrigerator. The Hassell et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,710 is directed to a beverage dispenser having a cold plate with evaporative cooling.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel draft beer tower cooling system that can be easily and quickly installed in the tower of a beer tap faucet.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel draft beer tower cooling system that will maintain the temperature of beer being dispensed from the tower beer tap faucet at 39 degrees or less.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel draft beer tower cooling system that is economical to manufacture and market.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a novel draft beer tower cooling system that can be retro-fit to existing draft beer towers.